


i just called to say i love you

by animeangelriku



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine Valentines, Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: I Just Called To Say I Love You (Stevie Wonder)</p>
<p>Day 5, or, the one where Blaine gets a call from his beloved husband to skip work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just called to say i love you

_No April rain_  
No flowers bloom  
No wedding Saturday within the month of June  
But what it is, is something true  
Made up of these three words that I must say to you 

It’s been a horrible day so far. 

Blaine hates this, absolutely does, but what he hates even more is the fact that he felt sick in the morning and he could’ve stayed in bed, and really, what was one day of missing work compared to all the years of never missing a single day? But _no_ , he wanted to be _responsible_ , he wanted to be the _bigger_ man and go to work, he didn’t want for his co-workers to believe that he couldn’t handle a little headache, even though it’s not just a little headache and his head is actually killing him. 

Kurt told him to stay in bed. Kurt told him that he didn’t have a fever but he still should stay in bed and rest. Kurt told him he could call in sick to work for once in his entire freaking life and make up for it on Monday, when he felt better. 

Blaine should have _really_ listened to Kurt. 

He really should have.

The meeting he’s in (he doesn’t even know what it is about, he really doesn’t _care_ right now, he’s almost entirely sure that no one’s doing anything other than argue with each other, anyway) seems to have gone on forever already, so Blaine feels the first hints of relief he’s felt since last night when his phone vibrates and he sees that it’s his husband calling him. 

Blaine excuses himself out of the room—though it’s safe to say that no one’s really paying him that much attention—and smiles as soon as he answers the phone. 

“Hey, husband.”

“Hey, husband,” Kurt greets him on the other end of the line. 

“What’s up?”

“Nothing,” he says. “Just wanted to know how you were doing. Do you feel any better?”

“I do now that I’m talking to you,” Blaine answers, and he can hear Kurt go _Aaaawww!_

“You should come home,” Kurt says. “And lie down next to me on our bed and rest. I’ll cook you that soup you love so much! And we can watch a movie and go to bed early for once and enjoy the weekend!”

Blaine thinks over this proposal. It does sound nice, going back home and just relaxing for the day, especially because it looks like the people in the meeting have everything covered for now. Would it really be so bad if he called it a day? If he went over to his boss or to a co-worker and said, _Hey, you know what, I’m not feeling that well…_

“You know what,” Blaine says, narrowing his eyes, “I might just do that.”

“Okay,” Kurt says, and he sounds like he’s smiling. Blaine really wants to get home to kiss that smile. “I love you, husband.”

“I love you, too.” By the time Blaine hangs up, it’s almost like his headache is gone entirely, like just this small chat with Kurt took away everything that was stressing him out. As soon as he puts his phone back on his pocket, though, all his symptoms come back, and Blaine’s headache is turning into a migraine. Maybe he is getting a fever soon. 

So he walks up to his boss’s assistant and tells him that he’s not feeling well, that maybe he should go home, but he’ll gladly stay extra hours on Monday to make up for this. The assistant, Jonah, tells him that it’s okay, that he should get some rest, _You’re one of our best guys, Blaine! You deserve a break!_

On his way home, his phone vibrates again, and Blaine smiles at the text he’s just received.

_From: Kurt_

_I love you!_

Years ago, before they got married, Blaine would’ve thought that Kurt is trying to make up for something, or that he did something bad and wants to apologize for it, but now… now Blaine knows that when Kurt sends him a text or even calls him to say, _I love you_ , he does it only because he can. Because now they’re married and Blaine is the love of Kurt’s life and Kurt finds pleasure in telling Blaine he loves him. 

So Blaine cherishes that and barely holds himself back from hugging the phone close to his chest.

_I love you, too! (On my way home right now!)_ , he texts back, and the overwhelming joy filling his chest is almost worth having gone to work in the first place.

Almost. 

He still thinks he should’ve stayed in bed to begin with. But he’s not going to complain about it.


End file.
